sugar coated lips
by nekomataonna
Summary: a strawberry friend booked a flight to meet the world known detective secretly who loves her sweets more than anything else oh so she thought. red strings of fate will guide her to him. LxOC


all characters from death note are respectfully belong to the author and creator

i own only Aida Caldwell and

please review my one-shot and discuss if anything displease you or my writing or errors

thank you very much and enjoy this sweet piece.

*action* [thinking] "talking"

* * *

Sugar coated lips

Name: Aida (joyful, reward) * age: 22 (L:25) * eye color: purplish blue mix

Hair color: strawberry blonde * hair style: shoulder length, two long braids entwined with black ribbon * height: 169cm (L:179cm) * body appearance: busty front, pink lips, beautiful eyes * body shape: curves in the right places and heavenly shaped*

*skin tone: creamy pink * personality: joyful, helpful and klutzy *clothes: peach colored turtleneck long sleeved sweater, under it sleeveless white blouse, tight fit smoked blue jeans with butterfly belt buckle colored blue and green, brown boots with black laces, over her outfit is a beige long jacket with white fake fur on the collar and square crossed fur line

past: she's an orphan when she was 8 and been sent to a special orphanage for intellectual children for her special ability to read people's emotions and predict their thoughts. She didn't fit in with the kids very well because of her weird behavior around them such as sitting on the chair upside down, sleeping while curled as a ball and purring as a cat, saying weird things and biting her thumbnail with nail biting sound effect when she's thinking. One day, she felt like baking some chocolate chip cookies for herself and her stuffed red pirate cat with black eye patch on it's right eye with a paw drawn on it which she calls him "Capt. Purry" given to her from her father before he past away. When she was about to bake some sweets, a little bushy looking insomniac boy who's 11, came by staring at the stuffed feline like he's about to eat him but was threatened by a little girl, holding a sack of flour. After a while chatting and munching on heavenly tasty cookies, they started to have a bond with each other till they became like shadows, following one another. Best childhood friends. Long years past and they parted in each paths. She missed her sweet eating, hunch sitting friend and started to make calls on his where about till a call of hope called her. The guy sounded like an old man in his 50's, told her after answering few hard questions which she answered easily and booked a flight to Japan without him knowing. Best friend never tell when they're coming to visit you by surprise.

Aida's POV

[on the airplane to sushi was born: Japan]

Hostess of the plane announced on our arrival to Japan's airport, thank god. There's English people on board to translate, it's so complicated "thank you for flying British airways. We'll be landing in five minutes, so fasten your seat belts till we're in a complete stop. Have a nice trip to Japan" I was excited to visit this country after all L lives here. I remember like it was yesterday, how we met, I was…so…cute.

[before 14 years back]

Mists fogged the streets, big Ben rang its bells to all in England, alarmed everyone it's tea time. Rain clouds gathered over England and drizzled droplets of rain, created puddles for kids to jump and splash about. A little me wore a heavy red jacket with a hoodie, wearing a yellow dress and my yellow rain boots with a little frog on the side as I stood in front of the gates of my new prison with my former guardian from my old orphanage. My old guardian was a sweet old woman in her 60's who wore her reading glasses, beige dress, brown vest and holding her purse. I always call her grandma "may" since she's old and called may but she didn't mind. She doesn't see much of her grandchildren, so am the only one who calls her that which she always spoils me with lots of attentions. She turned her head on my nervous figure and I held tightly on her soft hands as she reassured me with a kind smile "this is your new home, deary. A wide open space garden to play in it, your own room to sleep in your own cozy bed and you'll make lots of new friends here. Do you know why you're here, sweetie?" she said in a caring way like most old ladies are as I shook my tiny head no innocently and continued to speak while gazing at the enormous establishment "you've been sent here by these kind people who wants to take good care of you when am not here. Be a good little girl and listen to what they tell you okay, sweetie?" she hugged tightly as tears trailed from my eyes, stained my cheeks and sobbed quietly. The gates opened as an old man came in our path and crouched in my eye level as I hid behind my guardian shyly. The elderly man just stared at me a bit as my senses were acting up again from his facial features, he seemed calm. Just doing this to confirm my ability when I said "hi" then smiled and got to his up right position then turned to my guardian " thank you, for bringing her here on time, I was about to get her when one of the children manage to complete a 1000 pieces puzzle in one day, fascinating isn't it?" the two old couple exchanged a few chuckles then she handed me to him though I knew he wouldn't hurt me from his friendly behavior, believe me I knew but my own grandma may is leaving me in a place I hardly knew, so I started to cry like a scared little girl "*sob* but I don't want to go away. I want to stay with you and play like we always do. Don't leave me." Begged her as I buried my teary face in her warm winter dress that broke her heart and crouched down to hug me comfortingly "it's going to be okay, sweet pea. He's going to take good care of you because your special. That's why we sent you here to polish up your ability and use it for a good cause. Don't worry so much, dear or you'll get wrinkles like your old granny here." She tittered heartedly, stroked my head gently as I wiped my tears away and once more held his hand while walking to the building, leaving my guardian behind as I waved good bye to her, wiped away a stray tear from her sad eyes. The elderly man glanced at my sad figure as I kept staring back at where my guardian stood when the old man broke the silence with his caring voice "you'll love living here. She's very happy for you to live in a character building environment and living with kids who's your age that you'll be friends with. A marvelous garden to play and your own room with your things. We already picked them up from your old home. Give it a day or two, dear. You'll love it. Here we go. Your room, you got everything you need. Comfy bed, shelves of books, desk and your private bathroom. Is there any questions before I continue my way to observe children in the next room. You can visit after unpacking your things." Offered a friendly suggestion as he smiled gently at my hesitated form as I spoke " can I know your name? you never said your name nor mine. This orphanage is much bigger than my old one and much more colorful." Looked around the room that's painted cloudy white walls, ceiling colored blue and clouds with doves flying in pairs while an angel slumbered on a cloud, the bed covers were blue and white with frills around the edges, pillows filled with images of doves and the sheets were snowy white. The gentle old man answered her questions in correct order " pardon my carelessness, when your old as I am you tend to forget things *chuckle* the symptoms of getting old. I am watari, founder of this establishment which is called the wammy's house which you're currently staying. What's your name?" asked politely as he crouched to my level. I answered shyly as my cheeks had redden and moved my foot in circular motion "my name is Aida Caldwell, nice to meet you and you say big words that I don't understand because am still little. Where is the room that you'll be going, please?" I went to pick up my stuffed red pirate cat as I placed my thumb over my lips. Watari replied to the little girl " you'll learn eventually here. Your education is most important here in wammy's house. well, we should be going then. Class is starting soon, shall we?" offered me his hand and held it then we took off to class that's five doors left in the hall where I'll be studying for now.

End of Aida's POV

[class in session. Enter at your own risk]

Watari entered with aida behind him, hid from wandering eyes. All the kids scurried to their seats and desks while greeted their home provider "good afternoon, " they sat silently, a few screeches of chairs being dragged, echoed the room then quieted down when watari announced a new family member " class, we have a new family member who's now living here since she's transferred here. Be polite, nice and let her feel welcome. Aida, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" the little girl peeked timidly then hid once more behind his back as her shield, sounds of whispers filled the room and exchanging glances from one another. Watari moved to the side to expose her hiding place but she just moved with him then thought about her "gift" to predict people's thoughts and actions, so he turned around facing the door while aida was visible to everyone to see. The kids chuckled by aida's embarrassed heated face as she thought to her self [he just tricked me. I hate it when my abilities are against me.] she stood still in front of the class and held her stuffed toy close to her red face. Watari stood next to her as he placed his hand over her delicate shoulder "class, this is aida, your new class mate and hopefully new friend. Aida, would you please introduce us about yourself?" she hesitated a bit but calmed down then replied in a shy tone " my name is aida. I'm 8 years old. I just moved here from my old orphanage. *showing her stuffed red pirate cat* this is . he's my best friend who fights with salty dog who pocked his eye out when battling him for diamond milk bottles and silver and gold fish coins. He's still in therapy to recover his lost eye though *covering the toy's ears* he thinks he'll grow a new eye ball as a star fish grows limbs in time." Uncovered the stuffed cat's ear, held it caringly against her petit chest and patiently waited for the class's reaction which at the end laughed at her mockingly. Watari silence them by warning them of doing an extra chores after class that quieted them down a bit, a few giggles here and there. Watari cleared his throat and showed an empty seat on an empty desk "you just sit here and wait for the teacher to arrive. Class, that was unsuitable for children your states, now after class I expect all of you to make her feel welcome and at home. Miss Marie, your art teacher will be attending your class, for that I'll be going. Behave children." Gave them a warning before leaving the class room while a teacher entered the room and started teaching the class about evolution of arts and famous artist of the centuries which resulted some to sleep through it. Miss marie called out for any art supplies as it was arts and crafts period while aida was spacing out and hugging her stuffed cat's head. Calling out her name which aida responded by lifting her head " aida, stop day dreaming and start your arts and crafts. We'll be hanging those on the walls once everyone finish theirs, so hurry up" opened a red velvet curtains that showed a wall of pictures, paintings and drawings. It was huge as big as a museum's wall. The little strawberry blonde girl started drawing her portrait of her family in front of her old home. Thoughts of the past haunted her mind of her past life with her family, missing them so much. She hugged her toy tightly in her grip that was made by her father whom was a toymaker before he passed away a few months ago. The little girl was so absorbed in her thoughts that one of the boys dunked paint on her braid which snapped her out of her train of thoughts and screamed loudly which turned miss marie's attention " john, put down that paint jar and go to the corner, young man. I'll prepare for you a suitable punishment for your action. Aida, you may got to the wash room to clean your hair as for everyone will get a pop quiz except aida who's new here and didn't cause disturbance to the class. That'll be all." She carried a stock of papers to hand out to class as for aida went to the wash room and now thinking [I hate class from now on.]

Aida's POV

[in the garden of my sanctuary]

The sun was setting in the horizon, mixed with purple, orange and along a splash of midnight blue with visible stars shined brightly. I sat under an oak tree that's flourished green leaves and acorn, teaming with life as the birds sang sweetly to my ears and a passing soft breeze blew my hair that I cleaned from the paint incident. I laid my toy on my lap as his head was turned to me and asked him like he was listening to me "I came here to a strange place, my grandma left me, kids made fun of me and a snot nosed kid painted my hair green. People made fun of me and Capt. Purry and never said hi to me when I went in. this day is the worst than the day they left me behind when we're on a field trip for five hours straight. Say, Capt., purry, do you think this is the worst day eve? *she moved the cat's head as it was nodding* me too…do you want me to make for us a mountain of cookies with extra chocolate chip? *the cat nodded but tilted it's head* don't worry. I'll add for you a batch of cat biscuits for you and a bottle of milk. You have a big battle tomorrow with salty dog when treasure hunting for purrmaids who're protecting sunken gold, that would be fun right?" she said excitedly as the doll's head nodded rapidly and went to find the kitchen in the grand building.

End of aida's POV

[after 2 hours of opening doors and accidentally barging into people's rooms]

Soft padded feet sounds, clanked measuring spoons and glasses rang like bells. A stuffed toy cat settled next to a huge bowl as aida gently placed ingredients on the counter except a sack of flour that's somewhere behind these cupboard's door. Aida stood on a stool to reach her stuffed toy while saying in an order fashion as she poked her cat's black sewn nose " Capt. Purry, as your head boss and provider of your "therapy" you'll be guarding this counter for any land labors who thinks of stealing my precious cookie making recipes and secret ingredients in other words protect it with your life *salutes army fashion* god speed Capt." Stepped off the stool and searched for the whitey powdered substance. Unaware of the silent visitor who's slowly dragging his bare footed feet on the cold tiles, owl insomniac eyes stared intensely at the innocent stuffed animal as if it was like a prey, scared to even move. The strawberry blonde haired girl hummed a happy tone while walking to the counter with a flour sack in her hands then stood in her tracks when she saw a strange creature, eyes bugging out on her now cornered toy. Aida held the flour in her hands while saying in a threatening tone "step away from my best friend, owl eyes. I have a sack of flour and I'm not afraid to use it." Opened the sack, ready to flour him in one second and had a face that said "am not joking". The alien like boy just stood watching her threatening him while his thumb was on his lips with a emotionless face and deer wide eyes "how are you going to hurt me with a sack of flour in your hands?" asked the eye bagged raven boy whom stood patiently for the girl's reply who looked at the white substance then said in a believable tone " I can blind you in an instance and create a white cloud that can save my friend from your evil clutches then run away which you will never find me unless we meet again." She said in a paranoid tone with a squinting eyes and lips to match. The visitor had a ghostly smile playing on his lips, chuckles slipped from his lips and said in an amused tone " blinded by a sack of flour for eying your stuffed toy, now that's a bit extreme, don't you think so?" aida's cheeks flushed pink from embarrassment and turned her face pouting and continued " are you making chocolate chip cookies by any chance?" held a cookie dough cutter by the edge delicately and analyzed it closely. Aida placed the sack on the counter with the rest of the ingredients and yanked from his hand, her tool for baking as she said in an irritated tone " if you're here to make fun of me just like the rest, I suggest no wait want you to leave me alone with my soon to be chocolate chip cookies with my only trust worthy friend Capt. Purry." Poured flour into the bowl that she found in one of those cabinets and huffed by the boy's look that said "am not that easy to get rid of" as he still had his thumb on his think lips. The boy declared with a smartass tone as he added the chocolate chip from a pocket into the bowl "how can I criticize you when I never seen you here ever in my life nor interact with you to observe your behavior and witness your personality, could you pass the sugar, please?" asked politely to the strawberry blonde haired girl who's eyebrow arched in a freaked out gesture while passing him a sack of sugar to the owl boy. Aida added two cups of flour and a cup of milk then began stirring the mix with a quizzical tone "you never been in classes in your life and don't be a smarty owl eye. No one likes a smarty pants jeans?...........what's your name?" beating the mix in a steady pace till it's in a liquefying form. The insomniac boy gazed, mesmerized by the motion of the batter, colors mixing together till chocolate brown spots, doughy brown mix while placing his index finger on his hungry lips " my name is L lawleit. Only watari knows that although I trust you for not telling anyone my last name. *ghostly smile* I don't go to classes either. I am too intelligent to attend classes because I'll get to be a bone head as the rest and am no sheep in a herd. It's too overrated. Can I lick the bowl because there's left over cookie dough" pointed at the bowl that's left with left over dough while aida puts the try full of cut out cookies shaped as stars and set the correct temperature for the delicious sweets "*chuckle* some one is being too high almighty for his brainy highness. You got a point on hanging out with the sheep that leads you to a boredom life style. *:L's eyes widen* hehe, smartness is kicking in again. The cookies are ready to be baked in just 15 minutes to sizzle till golden brown. Keep some for me and use another spoon. That's spoon is mine for the taking." Attacking the dough covered spoon, savored the doughy goodness and having a satisfied smile on her bright face. After chatting, flinging cookie dough at each other. The sweet rising of the cookie's scent danced in the air, nostrils inhaled the sugary aroma. Aida energetically got off the stool and wore her hand fit mittens shaped as green frogs winking " *sniff* smells so good that you'll eat it out of the oven. L can you get a plate, please, and also glasses of milk" placed the hot, scorched iron tray that carried the confectionery treats in a hot crispy delight temperature that makes mouth drool waterfalls. L nodded and walked steady pace, getting 2 glasses of milk and a wide plate for those star shaped cookies. Aida chomped on a cookie, savored the taste of the melting chocolate chip, the crispy crust and softening it up as she swallowed it and sight contently. The little plush toy which was leaning upon a carton of milk and what looks like a sad face. " awwww. Capt. Purry, you know I never forget about you. You're my bestest friend pirate, a kid would ever wanted." She squeezed the little stuffed doll adoringly, the expression of the toy changed from sadness to happiness. L who's still munching his cookie, gulped it and glanced the strawberry blonde girl in a curious/neglected tone kind of way " ichigo-chan, what kind of person do you think of me?" hugged his legs, rested his chin over them and waited for her reply patiently and yet so eagerly. Aida pondered and pondered although answered innocently on his behavior "from 30 minutes of us engaging conversation up till now…….. I think you're the most coolest, sweet toothed and most smartiest owl boy ever." She smiled widely at him as she held her precious toy against her chest. L's eyes slightly closed half way, gave him droopy eyes and said in a disappointed kind of tone "every kid has a sweet tooth, also my eyes have always been like that and smartiest isn't a word" he said knowingly and munched another cookie as aida smirked teasingly "I know, just like to bug you so much. You scrunch up your nose when I do that. It's cute." Giggled as L puffed up his pale cheeks, pretended to be angry. The insomniac witty boy's ghostly lips, curled into a smile, invisibly to aida as she was drinking her tasty milk and feeding her toy with cat biscuits which thought to himself (I finally found a friend I can trust. Ichigo-chan…) mentally smiled at that thought till aida shook him from his thought "L, your spacing out with a face that said "I need to go to the bathroom". Say, can you show us where my room is? I got lost on the way here and got thrown out every room I barged in. there's such thing as locks, use it, dummy heads." Turned the knob if the kitchen's door, made angry faces and walked along the hall ways with L not so far from her. L was right behind the strawberry blonde haired girl who kept ranting on the people, she walked in their rooms as L suggested a good advice " if you're searching for your room, isn't it wise to trace your steps before getting lost…again" he smirked slyly at aida who stopped in her tracks with a huge sweat drop behind her head and showed him, her embarrassed smile which he found it funny and smiled at her clumsiness. Long years went by as fast as the wind blown, red ribbon of fate that's tied around their pinky just shorten indicating their closeness to each other but alas each one departed, chosen a path for each self but not for long.

[back to reality: Tokyo airport]

Chatting mobs of people, creaks and squeaks of rolling bag carts and an announcer's voice talked on the microphone "British airways have been landed. Gate number 3130, now unloading baggage. For any lost items, please report to the information desk where we happily help you. Have a nice day in Tokyo." Ended the announcement of the hostess as people kept pouring in like high school teenagers, fighting for subjects. Aida waited impatiently for her suit case on the converter belt to come around her way and tapped her foot irritated "god almighty, what's taking it so long?! *pops goes the suit case* thank dancing shrimp puffs! It's arrived, come here my precious" mimicked the little guy from the lord of the rings and creeped out all of the passengers whom were with her in the flight which they took a step to the left. Aida had a satisfied smile, played on her fun filled face (still have the skill to freak out people and they say I'd lose it sooner when I grow old) she smiled sheepishly to herself and carried her suit case while walking towards the gates to Japan.

[outside gates of Tokyo airports]

Aida kept searching for a guy who's suppose to get her and got impatient with fumes coming out of her ears which scared the whole people around her " do Japanese people reproduce like bunnies or something?!*sweatdrop* all of these signs in Japanese or scribbles of kindergarteners. That one looks like a poo or a crack of an ass of a plumber. *moment of silence and burst franticly* am marooned in a country rabbit reproduced, scribble, UFO talking nation?! If you exist god in the high heavens, let someone shout my holy name!!" she shouted in a paranoid state as she stretched out her hands above her head, wanted sign from the lord then a voice from the crowd, called out her name which revealed a 50-60 year old man, wore a butler suit, reading glasses, mustache and white hair who held a card that's written aida in broad black pen. The old man bowed apologetically for his tardy mishap "forgive my tardiness as it was difficult for me against these youngsters and crowdedness. I hope you had a good flight while coming here, miss Aida." He smiled the old jolly man while Aida squinted her eyes as she said directly " you're speaking clear, pure and non UFO-ed English. Hallelujah! God exist after all! Thank you, lord almighty!!" prayed down on her knees and tears fell as a sudden spot light landed on her joyful face. The old man chuckled at her odd outburst and said in a soft voice "you haven't changed a bit Aida since you were a little girl" He smiled tenderly as Aida stood surprised at his words. Aida pointed to her confused self "Do you know me? *light bulb* you're ?!" She pointed at him shockingly as he nodded then got bear hugged by her warm embrace.

[to the hotel where L lives]

Half way to the hotel, Aida rested her head on her arms on the car's opened window, enjoying the cool breeze through her strawberry blond hair with a contented smile on her lips. Watari had a smile on his wrinkled face as he drove a classic black car on the fast lane of Tokyo's busy streets " how do like Japan now, Miss Aida?" Aida turned her head at the sweet old senior, sent him a cheerful smile " not so bad so far. It's so different than England. Very warm and sunny unlike England's weather all rain and cloudy. How long till we get to the hotel?" watched a few stores go by and started to drowse by the car trip. Watari took a turn, entered a street full of shops and hotels " not for long. Just need a quick stop before going back. You don't mind, Miss Aida?" he slowed down to park as Aida stretched her stiff muscles " I don't mind. In fact, my body needs to stretch out from the long ride and I need sweeeeets for my tummy box." Patted her hungry stomach as Watari chuckled amused and stepped out to get sweet items for a certain detective.

[up we go to the elevator]

Both stood silently while the elevator accelerate to the top till they reached their floor, listened to some elevator music, aired some Japanese rock band. Aida asked out of the blue as she tapped to the music " Watari-san, right? Is L the same person or have he changed?" held a box of donuts and stared at the floor as the door slid open to their floor. Both stepped out of the mobile box and walked to the room where they're staying as Watari answered and picked out his room card " if you mean behavioral that's a no but physically yes. He's quite the young gentleman if I say so myself. Now, this is the room we're currently staying, Miss Aida, room 403." He slipped the card in which it opened easily and pushed the door wide open when suddenly Aida took cover from behind the old man's back as an owl eyed young man appeared in the living room in his hunched back posture, questioned the senior butler who's holding a suit case " you're back, Watari. *glance at the suit case* who's luggage is that and where did you find?" eyed suspiciously at the unknown bag while biting his thumb but got pounced by a strawberry haired woman on top of him, grinned widely at the stunned insomniac with dilated pupils and jarred jaw "Hiiii! Candy man! Surprised, aren't ya? I can see it in your eyes and face. *!!!* whoa! You've grown up. Gotta be a growth spurt from your 20's and your hair is much spikier and pointy." She poked his surprisingly soft locks when L shot up hastily, hugging the unexpected strawberry blond whom eventually hugged back. The old elderly man watched this touching scene and murmured silently " I'll be placing your suitcase in one of the empty rooms, Miss Aida" he elevated her suitcase quietly and carried out his duties as a loyal butler.

[alone+donuts=tasty scene]

After a long time of life longing hug between 'friends' as they parted slightly from each other, gazed upon each other's matured features while Aida straddled L's comfy lap as L noticed her sitting position and couldn't contain himself with a tint of blush on the bridge of his nose bashfully " you better take off that jacket. It's 30 degrees outside. Your room is the second on the right. I'll be here working on a case, just to let you know." His eyes wondered across the room the room because of Aida's bumpy, plump bust infront of his onyx orbs who kept dodging it every possible second but then again he can't. Aida read his facial features, felt embarrassed and got off of him then sat next to him " thanks for the room. Before I forget, Watari, bought a dozen of donuts. Maybe he placed it in the kitchen. I'll be unpacking my things and change, okay? No eating the jelly donuts. Those are specially for me and ." already stood against the door way and sent him a warning stare while pointed at his sleepy figure who just stared in space and scratched his feet. Aida rested her hands on her developed hips and pouted her lips, sent him a look that said 'oh no you didn't' "you better not think what you're thinking of ignoring my order, candy man. Don't give me that cocky look you're having." The charcoal haired man disobeyed the angered woman and curled his ghostly lips into a cocky smirk and balanced on his elbows as Aida's eyes burnt heatedly and done something unexpectedly. A loud thud echoed the silent room, shocked charcoal dilated pupils against glossy, mesmerizing blue mix purple windows to her soul that stole L's breath as Aida was on top on her hands and knees on each side of his firm, rigid, rock hard body of Adonis. Aida gulped a lump in her tight throat, stammered embarrassedly to her sweet devourer of confectionaries with a red blush across her nose bridge " s..sorry, am such a klutz. Am sorry." Lowered her flushed red face, jumped by surprise by L's warm, gentle pale hand on her heated cheek that couldn't stop flashing shades of red. Aida's back collided against the floor as L flipped her and gain top view while a mischief smirk, played on his curled lips, amused of his little strawberry's helpless form " you look so vulnerable in this state, makes you look cuter" rested his forehead over hers. Pale pink lips stuttered from the close attention, her blush spread like wild fire "n…not fair, that was a cheap shot. You caught me off guard." Acted like an innocent victim, eyes glistened with pure twinkle and pink blush drifted on her pale cheeks. In L's mind shouted bluffing and whispered huskily next to her sensitive shell "you're so lying. You read my thoughts before I executed it as if it was a game, letting me win. *licks ear lobe* wonder what your other body parts taste like?" her heart pumped rapidly like a car engine in a race, winded like a spring in a toy, ticked like a bomb ready to burst, snapped out of her trance when a soft, tender kiss upon her virgin lips. Her body crumbled under his kiss almost losing herself if she didn't coil her craved arms around his strong neck as she thought herself being swept away in the tides of emotions. Sweet, holy kiss, shared by two linked souls, each searched each others caverns and two wet dancers, tangoed the dance of raw passion. Both parted, linked by a sting of saliva and panted like dogs from the heated lip lock as the sweet toothed raven spoke out of breath "what did you eat before coming?" pale eyebrow arched confused and twirled a stray locks of his night hair " I didn't eat anything all the way here. Why?" L's pupils widen as big as footballs and blurted out "that was you?!" Aida said even more confused "what was…?!" ghostly lips crushed her mouth hungrily, savored the natural honeyed cavern that provided his appetite. Two souls melt into one, red strings of love tightened and shortened to be together. Life without love is like being dead in life.

* * *

with out you is like coffee with out sugar cubes

please be my sugar cube for my coffe heart

my sugar cube baby

by nekomataonna


End file.
